


I Think We're Even (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale's Eyebrows, Humor, I can't write sex, I sort of started the sex, Im bad at writing im sorry, Jealous Peter, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pie, Scott is a Good Friend, Spanish Translation, Teasing, Traducción, so i didn't
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles es un demonio y nadie lo sabe. Ha jugado bien el papel de adolescente, eso es hasta que aparezcan los Winchester. Y para colmo, tiene una erección enorme por Peter Hale, pero no se preocupa. Stiles no tiene vergüenza.





	I Think We're Even (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Think We're Even](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624369) by [MysticMusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMusic/pseuds/MysticMusic). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a MysticMusic por dejarme traducir su historia. Me sorprendio mucho encontrarla, pk es raro que me gusta un stiles demonio pero oyes no doy ascos a steter junto con sobrenatural.

  
Stiles es diferente. Está bien, está bien, es un poquito más que diferente. Él es un demonio, pero no en mente. Cualquier otro demonio diría que tiene defectos. Roto. Ha aprendido a preocuparse por las personas como un mortal común. No lo malinterpretes, todavía es un demonio de corazón y mataría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero solo si se le pide que lo haga. Si las personas que le importan están en peligro, Stiles actuaría. El infierno se congelaría antes de dejar morir a sus amigos. Ellos no saben que él es un demonio, por supuesto. Sería algo difícil de decir durante el desayuno un día: ‘Hey, soy un demonio. ¿Eso está bien? ' y rápidamente se pone gofres en la boca. Entonces, no, no lo saben y Stiles quiere que siga así. Su padre ni siquiera lo sabía.

Siempre ha sido un demonio, pero nunca ha estado interesado en el hecho de que fuera uno. Entonces aquí él está jugando el papel de un niño mortal en su mundo de hombres lobo y monstruos. El verdadero Stiles murió cuando nació y fue una oportunidad para el demonio. Los humanos siempre lo fascinaron. Era como la pequeña sirena de un mundo más jodido. El demonio poseyó el cuerpo vacío del bebé recién nacido y se convirtió en Stiles. El bebé milagroso cuyo corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir de nuevo. Ninguno se enteró. Nunca se involucró con otros demonios, por lo que ninguno de ellos realmente notó su ausencia. Todos los demonios sabían de él, pero él no estaba presente como siempre y no era asunto de ellos, así que no les importaba.

Entonces creció como un demonio que pretendía ser un niño, pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue, de hecho, que estaba feliz. Él amaba ser humano. Le encantaba ser Stiles. Amaba a su mejor amigo, Scott. Él amaba a sus padres. Él nunca se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado hasta que su madre murió y lloró. Entonces lo golpeó, cuán humana se estaba volviendo su mente, ya que parecía que el mundo se estaba acabando debido a esta mujer, una que acababa de conocer cuando su madre ‘adoptiva’ murió. Era tan viejo como el mundo y lloraba por una mujer a la que conocía desde hacía casi ocho años. Lo que le sorprendió aún más fue que se puso aún más triste cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca la volvería a ver. Ella era demasiado adorable para el infierno. Ella iría al Cielo, un lugar donde no estaba permitido. Estaba bien sin embargo. Él todavía estaba feliz de que ella no estaría atrapada en el infierno para la eternidad. No era un lugar agradable. Ella sería más feliz en el Cielo y Stiles se sintió más tranquilo ante ese pensamiento.

El mundo continuó. Fue a la escuela y creció. Nada se detuvo. Todavía luchaba por ser el más inteligente con Lydia Martin. Él todavía se hizo cargo de su padre. Todavía tenía a Scott a pesar de que se convirtió en un hombre lobo. El mundo aún continuó incluso después de eso. Se unió a una manada con estos hombres lobo y así se encontró hoy, sentado en la casa de la manada con ellos, bromeando sobre las cejas de Derek mientras Derek fruncía el ceño desde la esquina en la que se escondía. Scott, Lydia, Erica, Isaac y Boyd silenciosamente riéndose para sí mismos, mientras Stiles exclamaba que estaba haciendo ‘la cosas de las cejas’ donde hablaría con las cejas. Incluso Peter estaba sonriendo ante el sufrimiento de su sobrino desde las escaleras.

Stiles le gustaba Peter. Nadie más en el grupo realmente lo hacía, pero Stiles podría relacionarse con el hombre de una manera. Ambos se preocuparon profundamente por las personas que decidieron que eran dignas de su amor y matarían por ellas. Peter siempre coqueteaba con Stiles y el último generalmente fingía vergüenza porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Stiles nunca olvidaría la expresión de Peter cuando decidió que estaba harto de fingir y respondió de la misma manera. Parecía sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por algo parecido al hambre. Stiles se limitó a sonreír, guiñar un ojo y alejarse, pero no antes de oler el tinte de excitación que desprendía el hombre. Una de las pocas cosas en común con él y los lobos era que podía oler las cosas que ellos podían. Simplemente no lo demostró. Se aseguró de balancear sus caderas de la manera correcta mientras caminaba, perfeccionado después de tantos años de caminar por la Tierra y el Infierno, solo para provocar. Fue divertido, incluso interesante. Peter había gruñido tan bajo y silencioso que, si Stiles hubiera sido humano no lo habría escuchado, lo que le divertía sin fin. Se convirtió en una especie de juego para molestar a Peter y la manada había comenzado a darle miradas extrañas, pero no le importó. Él era un demonio después de todo.

Stiles estaba a punto de gastar más bromas sobre las cejas de Derek solo para ver si podía hacer reír a Peter, patético para un demonio, lo sabe, pero de repente todos los lobos se tensaron. Esto generalmente significaba que algo desconocido se estaba acercando. Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta fue pateada y llegaron dos hombres de aspecto familiar, uno sostenía a Jackson a punta de pistola. Él conocía ese arma. Joder, él ya podía decir que esto no iba a ir bien. Sabía que los dos hombres eran los Winchester. Puede que no aparezca en el Infierno, pero todavía escucha todos los chismes. Podía tomarlos fácilmente, pero luego sus amigos sabrían que era un demonio. Bueno, tendrían que descubrirlo eventualmente.

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando Dean comenzó a hablar, —Está bien, entonces así es como esto va a ir esto. Todos van a ir a la esquina, —asintió con la cabeza hacia la esquina en la que Derek residía actualmente, —o voy a volarle los sesos. Solo queremos hablar.

Stiles podría decir que Derek estaba a punto de avanzar precipitadamente, por lo que murmuró: —Derek no. Ese arma en realidad le matará. Es el colt. —Jackson no era la persona favorita de Stiles en el mundo, pero era manada. Stiles lo protegería como si fuera a proteger al resto de ellos.

Derek lo miró como si hubiera ganado una segunda cabeza, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para correr hacia adelante. La manada gravitó hacia la esquina, incluyendo a Peter que se había movido de la escalera. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era el colt. Solo confiaban en él sabiendo que el arma podría matar a Jackson. Aminoró su corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que la confianza desaparecería cuando supieran lo que él era. Valía la pena su seguridad.

Dean continuó mirando directamente a Stiles, —Estamos aquí por el demonio. —Bueno joder, allá vamos. El secreto de Stiles estaba a punto de quedar expuesto. ¿Cómo sabían que él estaba aquí? Se había mantenido bajo el radar durante mucho tiempo. La manada tenía idénticas expresiones confusas y los ojos de Dean se agrandaron antes de comenzar a reír. —Ninguno tiene alguna idea, ¿verdad?

Stiles dio un paso adelante, ya aburrido de la diversión y el dramatismo de Dean. Alguien intentó agarrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a lo que pensaron que probablemente era seguro, pero se sacudió.

—Stiles, vuelve aquí. Ellos son peligrosos, —Escuchó a Scott silbar.

Se dio la vuelta y convocó su sonrisa más tranquilizadora: —No te preocupes, Scotty. Todo irá bien.

Dio media vuelta y continuó caminando hasta que estuvo a unos siete pies de los Winchester. No creía que pudiera soportar ver las miradas de comprensión y traición en las caras de sus amigos. Su expresión se transformó en algo que no había sido desde el nogitsune. No iban a escaparse amenazando a su manada.

—Winchesters, —Dijo fríamente, —He estado bajo el radar por un buen tiempo. ¿Cómo unos idiotas como vosotros descubrieron que estaba aquí?

—Las palabras viajan rápido. Aparentemente, cometiste el error de mostrar tus ojos a una bruja. Crowley nos dijo que tenía un trabajo para nosotros. No valía la pena su tiempo, —habló Sam por primera vez.

Maldijo en voz baja. Maldita sea, él lo recordó. Esa perra pelirroja llamada Rowena de la que se hizo cargo. Ella había sido poderosa, una de las brujas más poderosas que había conocido, pero no tan poderosa como él. Él la hizo salir de la ciudad, pero debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberla matado. Simplemente no había querido que la manada lidiara con algo tan poderoso.

Dean levantó a colt hacia él, listo para disparar y Stiles levantó una ceja antes de comenzar a reír. Ellos no lo sabían. Fue hilarante. Con un gesto de su mano, el arma repentinamente estaba en su mano en vez de la de Dean. Empezó a agitarlo, todavía riendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —¿Pensaste que este pequeño juguete tuyo me mataría?

No fue un gran esfuerzo alejar a Jackson de ellos. Teletransportarse detrás de ellos solo para atraparlo y ponerlo en la esquina con el resto de ellos. Casi se cae, pero Lydia rápidamente lo agarró. Se teletransportó a su lugar original a siete pies de distancia de ellos como si nada hubiera sucedido. Solo se cruzó de brazos y los miró expectante. Casi tuvo otro ataque de risa cuando sacaron idénticas espadas de ángel y Sam comenzó a tratar de exorcizarlo. De alguna manera se las arregló para mantenerlo unido y simplemente continuar cruzando sus brazos y mirándolos mientras las miradas de horror puro aparecían en sus caras. Estaba casi sorprendido de que la manada se hubiera quedado callada durante todo esto.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Crowley?, —Sugirió, todavía completamente entretenido por la situación.

Stiles sonrió cuando Dean sacó su teléfono sin otra opción y llamó a Crowley. Una Ardillita distinta se escuchó cuando Crowley cogió.

—Crowley mueve el culo y ven aquí, ahora, —dijo Dean bruscamente.

—Hola, muchachos. —Dean todavía estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Crowley apareció detrás de él riéndose por lo bajo y él saltó un poco ante la repentina aparición, —¿A qué debo mi visita?

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Stiles y Crowley los siguió. Stiles podría precisar el momento exacto en que Crowley se dio cuenta de quién era. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se volvieron casi pálidos mientras susurraba, —Astaroth.

—Hola, mi 'rey'. Hace mucho tiempo que no escucho ese nombre. —Stiles se burló. Crowley no era tan poderoso como Stiles. Él nunca sería su rey.

Crowley se volvió hacia los Winchester, todavía muy pálido, —No me arriesgaré a ser un maldito ‘Caballero del Infierno’ por vosotros dos. Ya hice lo suficiente, —y luego, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, se había ido.

—Aw, y estaba disfrutando de la reunión, —Stiles falso hizo un puchero, aún medio divertido. Él no quería lastimar a los Winchester. Solo estaban haciendo su trabajo y honestamente no estaban medio tan malos. Se deshicieron de Lucifer y eso los hizo asombrosos en el libro de Stiles, pero luego Dean hizo algo que Stiles no había esperado y que casi no estaba preparado. Arrojó su espada e intentó cargar a Stiles por el colt. No habría importado si lo hubiera tirado a Stiles, pero no lo hizo. Se lo arrojó a Peter. Con el chasquido de sus dedos, la espada se detuvo a solo una pulgada de su objetivo y cayó al suelo. Ambos Winchesters fueron arrojados repentinamente a la pared con Stiles frente a ellos. Él ya no se divertía.

—Recomiendo, —rechinó, —que se vayan. A menos que uno de vosotros tenga la Marca de Caín y la primera espada para salir de la nada. He estado en este cuerpo durante dieciocho años y he estado en el infierno por más tiempo. No le he hecho nada a ningún humano

Dean solo se veía enojado, pero Stiles se sorprendió al ver una expresión de comprensión en la cara de Sam, —Te preocupas por ellos. —Era casi una pregunta, pero sobre todo una declaración como si Sam pensara que había descubierto a Stiles. Podrían usar eso contra él. Mierda. Debe haberlo reflejado en su rostro porque la misma mirada de comprensión apareció en la cara de Dean. Stiles endureció su rostro, pero estaba fuera de práctica. Había sido Stiles por tanto tiempo, casi falló en sus esfuerzos.

—Sin duda vosotros dos, de entre todo el mundo, lo entenderán por las veces que han vendido sus almas el uno por el otro. —Stiles se burló.

Dean parecía contemplativo, —Bien. Nos iremos, pero ni siquiera pienses que tu estado nos detendrá si vas a matar. Tenemos nuestras maneras.

Stiles los liberó y cayeron al suelo. Tomó la espada de los pies de Peter con cuidado, sin mirar ninguna de sus caras, —Es una cita, —empujó su arma y espada en sus manos para su inmensa sorpresa, —Ahora iros a la mierda. —Se apresuró a empujarlos fuera de la casa mientras lo miraban como si estuviera loco y sus piernas finalmente se pusieron en marcha. Se marcharon mientras Dean murmuró sobre cuánto pastel le debía Crowley por esta mierda.

En un momento de pura locura, Stiles gritó: —Dean. —Cuando se volvió, Stiles le puso en sus manos un pastel recién convocado y dijo: —Para deshacerte de Lucifer. Compártelo. —Dean miró el pastel con recelo y Stiles rodó sus ojos, —Bien. Si no lo quieres, te lo devolveré.

Fue a tomar el pastel, pero sonrió genuinamente cuando Dean lo retiró, protegiéndolo de él y mordió. Stiles no se sorprendió cuando gimió y comenzó a comer más. Stiles sabía que estaba bueno. Lo había hecho antes, así que obviamente era bueno. Sus habilidades para hornear eran increíbles si se lo preguntaban.

Dean miró a Sam y fue casi infantil mientras anunciaba: —Me gusta. —Señaló a Stiles antes de seguir comiendo su pastel, pero este último chasqueó los dedos y de repente estaba de vuelta en sus manos. Le dio una mirada traicionada que fue rivalizada por una de reprimenda.

—Compartir, —Stiles regañó. Puso el pastel en las manos de Sam, que estaba tan sorprendido que casi lo deja caer. Miró a Stiles, se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco. Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras imitaba a su hermano al gemir. Parecían listos para entrar en una verdadera pelea por su pastel, así que Stiles suspiró y les convocó otro. Lo bueno es que es un pastelero nervioso y su nevera está literalmente llena de productos horneados. Sacó el comido de las manos de Sam mientras hacía un ruido de protesta que rápidamente murió cuando Stiles le dio el intacto. Puso el semi comido en las manos de Dean.

Dean comenzó a comerlo de inmediato, pero se las arregló para decir, —Podría besarte, —mientras Stiles alzaba una ceja, continuó, —En realidad, creo que deberíamos casarnos. Pagaría sexo por este pastel.

Sam miró a su hermano con incredulidad.

Stiles oyó un gruñido desde el interior de la casa y sonrió sabiendo exactamente quién era. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido, —La próxima vez, —le prometió a Dean con un guiño. Se sintió ligeramente victorioso cuando el gruñido se hizo más fuerte y tuvo que luchar para contener su risa.

—Pero, Dean, —canturreó, —Escuché que ya estás felizmente casado con un ángel. —Movió las cejas dramáticamente. efecto. Se echó a reír cuando escuchó el gruñido detenerse de inmediato y Dean frunció el ceño, con la cara ligeramente sonrojada. Sam comenzó a reír también.

—No estamos juntos, —gruñó alrededor de su pastel.

—¿Puedo tomar prestado tu teléfono?, —Preguntó Stiles mientras continuaban comiendo su pastel. Dean levantó una ceja, pero le tendió su teléfono.

Gran error.

Puso su propio número por alguna razón que iba más allá de él y luego encontró su primer objetivo. Castiel. Rápidamente le mandó un mensaje de texto a Cas, pretendiendo ser Dean, diciendo que estaba teniendo una erección masiva para él y que quería follar y casarse, pero en términos más aceptables socialmente. Luego llamó a Crowley y casi se rió cuando el demonio descolgó el teléfono.

—Ardillita, te dije que no..., —pero Stiles lo interrumpió.

—Hola Crowley, —ronroneó y se detuvo para obtener un efecto dramático, sonriendo mientras Crowley se quedaba en silencio. Asustado. —Ahora soy su demonio favorito, perra, —terminó y colgó inmediatamente. Se rió cuando Dean y Sam comenzaron a estrangularse con la risa en sus pasteles colectivos y le devolvieron el teléfono a Dean.

Los chicos finalmente comenzaron a caminar hacia su coche, murmurando sus agradecimientos y sus disculpas por tratar de matar a su amigo, a lo que Stiles casi sintió la necesidad de arrancarles sus miembros uno a uno, pero rápidamente se alejaron de él mientras se despedían. Saludó con la mano cuando el coche despegó antes de suspirar. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa. Stiles sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar la música.

Cuando volvió a entrar todos los ojos estaban sobre él, expresiones duras. Cada uno de ellos estaba sentado alrededor de la sala de estar en silencio. Genial, la seriedad estaba de vuelta. Él podría lidiar con esto. Trató de hacer una broma, —¿Qué? Ellos no son tan malos. Han pasado por muchas cosas y solo hacían lo que pensaban que era un negocio como de costumbre. La mayoría de los demonios son gilipollas. No los culpo por creer que yo también lo fuera, —se encogió de hombros, pero ya podía sentir que retrocedía hacia la puerta ya que sus expresiones permanecían sin cambios.

Estaba a punto de huir cuando Scott habló de repente, —Stiles, ¿por qué no nos dijiste?, —’¿Por qué no me dijiste? era lo que quería decir, pero no lo dijo’ Stiles se estremeció ante el dolor en su voz. Conocía a Scott desde hacía catorce años, no tenía excusas.

Se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, una tendencia nerviosa que él había desarrollado, —Mi papá ni siquiera lo sabe. El verdadero Stiles murió cuando él era un bebé y yo estaba tan curioso sobre la humanidad que tomé su vida como si fuera la mía. Creo que tenía miedo de decírtelo. Asustado de que me tuvieras miedo o pensarás que algo andaba mal conmigo. —Él cuidadosamente no se encuentra con ninguna de sus miradas, pero su cabeza se volvió hacia ellos con sorpresa cuando escuchó la risa.

—Amigo, acabas de darle pastel a los Winchesters. Pastel, Stiles. Hiciste que lo compartieran y cuando no lo hicieron, simplemente les diste otro. Después de tirarlos a la pared porque casi le quitan la cabeza a Peter. Les agradeciste por deshacerse de Lucifer por el amor de Dios, —dijo Scott mientras sonreía con tanta fuerza que debe haberle dolido por la tensión. Diablos, sonaba tan estúpido e incluso Stiles casi quería reírse de lo absurdo de eso, —No sé cómo podríamos tenerle miedo después de eso.

—Pero lo hubieras estado. Derek probablemente habría intentado matarme. Quiero decir, él no habría tenido éxito, pero lo habría intentado. —Él ve a Derek mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo y le saca la lengua en respuesta.

Ante eso, Erica comenzó a reír y su mirada se volvió hacia ella, —¿Qué clase de demonio le saca la lengua?

Abrió la boca para darle una respuesta rápida, pero Lydia lo interrumpió antes de que él comenzara, —Tiene razón.

Boyd solo sonrió con silenciosa aceptación y Jackson lo miró con algo que casi podía llamar respeto.

—Tienes un punto, amigo. Probablemente te hubiera tenido miedo en ese momento, pero me convertí en un hombre lobo y todavía no me lo dijiste. Somos hermanos y manada. No más secretos, —Scott le envió una de sus pucheros de cachorrito y el corazón de Stiles se derritió un poco.

—No más secretos, —estuvo de acuerdo.

El momento se rompió cuando unos segundos más tarde Isaac habló, —¿Podemos tener uno de esos pasteles con los que los hermanos estaban gimiendo?

Por supuesto, Isaac podría hacer que ese sonido fuera inocente. Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Derek esbozó una sonrisa. Él sonrió y estaba a punto de hacerlo realidad cuando escuchó el gruñido de nuevo. Se volvió hacia Peter, quien había estado sospechosamente silencioso hasta ahora y sonrió. Pareció tenso, así que Stiles suspiró y los convocó a todos un pastel.

Los gemidos colectivos de satisfacción lo hicieron reír levemente y les dejó comer durante un minuto antes de decir: —Ahora que todos saben que soy un demonio, ya no tengo que mantener mis increíbles estándares morales a su alrededor.

Tuvo suficiente tiempo para ver cómo cada par de cejas en la sala se disparan mientras agarró a Peter y los teletransportó al apartamento del centro de Peter. Obviamente no había podido ir a su casa porque su padre estaría allí, así que tuvo que improvisar. Sabía dónde había estado el apartamento de Peter por un tiempo. Le gustaba saber cosas. Esa era otra cosa que él y Peter tenían en común.

Peter casi cae como la mayoría de la gente cuando los teletransporta, pero fue empujado contra la pared inmediatamente con la rodilla de Stiles acurrucada prolijamente entre sus piernas. Stiles vio como el cerebro de Peter finalmente se ponía al tanto de la situación y sus ojos se oscurecieron por la lujuria.

—Bueno, estás lleno de sorpresas, cariño.

Estaba tratando de estar tranquilo y controlado. Oh no. De ninguna manera. Stiles no estaba teniendo eso. Se inclinó cerca de la oreja de Peter y ronroneó, —Voy a separarte pieza por pieza y vas a tomarlo. —Sintió el cuerpo de Peter temblar en respuesta mientras lo besaba acaloradamente

Peter gimió levemente cuando Stiles llevó su boca al cuello y mordió, lamiendo y chupando en un lugar antes de pasar al siguiente. Peter casi jadeaba, —Siempre me molestabas con tus putas caderas y tu boca pecaminosa, —gimió cuando Stiles empujó su pierna hacia arriba y comenzó a molerse en ella, Stiles sonrió levemente contra su cuello, aún mordiendo los puntos sensibles, —Sentí la urgencia de matar a Dean cuando dijo que te besaría

Stiles se apartó con impaciencia del cuello de Peter y lo besó. Mordió el labio de Peter y aprovechó su gemido sorprendido para meter su lengua prácticamente por la garganta del lobo. Las manos de Peter comenzaron a tratar de arañar su ropa, pero Stiles rápidamente las agarró y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza, sin romper el beso, —No te preocupes, —Stiles murmuró contra su boca, —Casi lo mato cuando lo intentó... quitarte la cabeza.

Stiles se sintió increíblemente más duro al sentir que los dientes de Peter se volvían un poco más afilados. Abrió los ojos para ver el azul brillante de Peter. Él no podía esperar más. Él gruñó levemente. Un sonido casi demoníaco cuando prácticamente arrojó a Peter sobre la cama y se subió encima de él.

****

Horas más tarde, Stiles se acostó en la cama de Peter y finalmente pasó después de mucho tiempo de sexo deseado. El hombre en cuestión estaba acostado a su lado medio dormido y completamente feliz.

—Sabes si esto fue una cosa de una sola vez, puedes salir de mi apartamento ahora, —Stiles lo miró dos veces. Para cualquier persona normal, Peter no parecía molesto, pero podía oler el miedo cuando Peter dijo esas palabras. De hecho, estaba asustado de que fuera una cosa de una vez. Él quería a Stiles, al demonio.

—Soy un demonio. Soy codicioso. Definitivamente no dejaré que esto suceda. —Stiles sintió que Peter dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo. Lo encontró curiosamente entrañable y acercó de Peter más cerca. Fue sin protestar y se durmió contra Stiles.

Miró su teléfono y estaba muy sorprendido de ver un mensaje de un número desconocido después de los muchos y atemorizados de su manada, como era previsto. Prácticamente secuestró a Peter. Ignoró esos mensajes y en su lugar miró al número desconocido.

Era una imagen con una leyenda adjunta. Era Dean con un hombre muy mimoso junto a él en la cama. Ambos estaban desnudos y Dean no tenía vergüenza. Decía “Encontré tu número en mi teléfono. Te debo una canasta de frutas” Stiles tuvo que luchar muy duro para no despertar a Peter de su risa mientras rápidamente enviaba una imagen muy similar de Peter y él con la leyenda:

“Creo que estamos igualados”.

Fin


End file.
